


Self-Service Dullahan

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Roy the Dullahan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autofellatio, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Roy is a young man exploring his body as young men do.  The difference between Roy and regular boys, however, is that this blonde sweetheart is a Dullahan.  The ability to detach one's head comes in quite handy when exploring.





	Self-Service Dullahan

It wasn't that Roy wanted to suck his own cock, it was just that there was a point in every young boy's life that he wanted to try. And that point was now, as the boy checked for the tenth time that he was home alone. His gaze went from the shut window blinds to his own stubborn morning wood, which had refused to go down since he woke up. Thinking about it with a blush, he had to admit it'd been a while since he'd let it all out. Making up his mind was the easy part. The hard part, he realized as he sat alone in the bathroom, was actually going through it. The shower was running just in case somebody came home, not to mention he was nervous about the neighbors hearing. With a twinge of shame, the feminine boy had to admit he always got a little loud. Still, as he looked down at his own naked body, he was simply too flustered to move.

His cock stood at rapt attention, begging for some affection with every little twitch it made. He reached down to touch it but stopped as the memory of exactly what he was here to do overwhelmed him. The boy was quivering as he sat there, but it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. After all, the steam billowing out of the top of the shower was nice, and felt soothing to his smooth skin. The gentle curves of his hips looked cute when he squeezed his legs shut, but they weren't shut by choice. They were shut by sheer nerves.

"O-okay," he breathed, reaching his hands up to his cheeks. He took a firm hold of his own head and, with a deep breath, did absolutely nothing. Roy's cheeks turned a deep red as he blanched and began to tremble again, arms going around himself as he let out a frustrated groan. He leaned back and scoffed at himself, pouting to nobody as his cheeks burned nice and hot in his own pool of shame and embarrassment.

"A-alright, I can do this!"

Roy decided it was best to do it quickly, just to see. He reached up and grabbed his head, and with a mighty gasp pulled it free from his neck. Roy was a Dullahan, a human myth whose head could be removed or connected with pure magic. Blue flames extended from his neck and faded into the air, quickly flaring up before dying down into a smoke-like aura. He opened his eyes and got a face-full of his own rigid, twitching cock.

Roy immediately put his head back on.

"Uuuuuuuuugh!" The boy clapped both hands to his cheeks and sank back against the toilet, before feeling how cold it was and rethinking his ideas from step one. Roy stood up and paced around the bathroom, enjoying the steam against his skin and trying to be a little less nervous. Despite his shaking, his cock was still fully erect and ready for anything. The dullahan gave a little pout and a "hmph" as he looked down at it, running a hand through his dirty-blond hair.

"How come you're so ride-or-die all of the sudden?" he demanded, poking his own rigid member as if earnestly expecting an answer. With a sigh, he leaned back against an empty wall and tried to collect himself. A few seconds passed while the steam beat over his soft, squishy body. Finally, he reached up and took his head off again, the billowy blue fire nearly setting a wall decoration up in flames.

"Heh, oops," he blushed, although his cheeks basically couldn't have been any more red. He took a deep breath and steadied himself before lowering his head again, keeping his eyes closed this time. His head slowly inched forward, or backward as his arms were concerned, with his lips puckered tight as they braced for impact. Seconds seemed to last forever, and he almost opened his eyes over and over again until it finally happened. The dreaded impact, the point of no return, the path from which he could never stray; his dick touched his own lips. Roy blanched for a second, starting to shake a bit more as he realized what the combined senses meant. A soft plump something brushing against his cock at the same time a warm, hard heat grazed his lips. No going back, he thought.

Roy slowly opened his mouth with a soft, mental 'aaah' and his tongue slid out, grazing the tip of his cock gently as it slowly entered. At first the only motion came from his arms, which slowly pulled his head in towards his nervous hips. But, as the sensation of moist, hot tongue brushed against the sensitive head of his dick, the boy's hips started to move on instinct. They pushed anxiously forward, and an inch or so of his cock jutted into his mouth and against the hot moisture of his tongue and lips. The taste of musky skin mixed with his own scent hit him all at once, and the feeling of coarse flesh against his tongue made him jump a bit. All in the span of a split second, Roy went from barely touching his own lips to slamming his cock halfway in.

The dullahan's moans became immediately muffled as he quickly became hooked, the splash of sensations overwhelming him as he combined two things he'd only ever fantasized about; sucking dick and grinding against somebody's mouth. The hot mixture of taste, smell, and pleasure overcame his nervousness right away as he began to fuck his own mouth, soft hips pumping away as his hands held his detached head still. The boy became carried away quickly and had to slow down as he started to hurt himself, his lack of experience leading to a few grazed teeth and sore cheeks, but quickly found his head (ha!) and eased into it more. His high-pitched, sensual moans only enhanced things as he started to get turned on by himself. 

His girly whimpers and groans were getting so loud, he only barely heard the front door open and slam in time. With a cry of surprise, he pulled out of his own mouth and leapt into the shower like the floor had suddenly turned to lava. The hot water splashed against his neck with little hisses as it was evaporated, more steam pouring out to join the wispy blue haze until he returned his head to his shoulders. Just in time, too; he heard footsteps heading quickly down the hallway, and somebody knocked on the door.

"Roy! I'm going to Melody's house!"

It was his big sister, Serra. There was something profoundly weird about touching his dick, which was twitching and begging for release, while yelling at his sister, but hey here he was.

"Alright! Need anything?"

"Nope! See you!"

A minute or so passed and he heard the front door slam shut again. Roy breathed the biggest sigh of relief his lungs could handle, which was a lot for a young magical beast like him. His heart was racing as the thoughts of what he was doing, what he was discovering and experiencing for the first time, really started laying into him. He was hooked, he knew it. A hot breath of relief, and the dullahan removed his head again.

It was thick and hot in his mouth, the flesh salty and unlike the rest of his body. Sometimes it was like tasting his own arm, but occasionally there would be a twinge of something saltier or huff of some thick scent he could only describe as 'manly' that would really change things up. The water rolling down his body occasionally made it into his mouth, but combined with the drooling and thrusting it basically meant nothing to him. Roy couldn't stop now, couldn't even think of it. The steam, the pleasure, the sound of his own hot and muffled moans echoing off the shower walls was all like a dream to him.

A fucking sweet dream.

Roy could feel his legs begin to quiver as his hips bucked, thrusting his cock into his own mouth over and over again as the heat began to build. The thick, warm air just added to the daze of pleasure as he neared his peak again, wondering how his cute lips would look around his own cock right now. His friends always teased him about his soft face, his girly cheeks, and his cute lips. He wondered, not slowing or stopping even as his cheeks flushed further, what they would think of him now. The thought kind of turned him on, as despite his best efforts his cock was twitching and pulsing as if he was about to cum. The boy let his cock slip out with a gasp, a strand of drool connecting it to his mouth before the water washed it away. Hot, slick precum slipped down the shaft of his cock and, to his shame, the tip of his tongue. He licked around the head of his dick in little messy circles, rolling the flesh of his tongue along it and savoring the salty and surprising taste of his own precum.

His eyes started to wander as he pulled his head back again, from his cute tummy down to his sensitive balls and thick thighs. He began to wonder what other things he could do with this skill, thanks to his magical inheritance. The shame of it all didn't fully register, as the pleasure and need overcame his typical shy and embarrassed nature. The thought barely crossed his mind before he dipped down and buried his face into his own sack. The feeling of something grazing against his balls wasn't as strange as feeling the rigid piece of meat pressed against his face and knowing it was his own cock as he began to lick and kiss the sensitive flesh. His balls tasted different, similar to his cock but unique in a way. It was like a deeper, more flavorful experience, and his legs couldn't stop quivering as the pleasure caused him to desperately buck his little hips. The dick bouncing against his face didn't slow him down as he pushed his lips against it, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin of his sack as he inhaled his own thick musk.

Roy's voice made things even hotter, as hearing himself about to cum somehow spurred his actions on. It was like he was praising himself, the way his hips rocked back and forth in response to his tender ministrations or the way his cock twitched against his tongue or face. He could feel, and was responsible for, every little quiver or movement his body made in response to his mouth. Finally ready to dive off the deep end, Roy withdrew and let the shower's water wash the drool from his face and his balls before lifting one leg up. He hiked it up onto the shower wall, planting his foot steadily against the surface and admiring his own thighs for a moment before diving right in. He brought his face in nice and close, nestling his nose into his sack as he started to eat himself out.

The heat of the moment was getting stronger and stronger. Roy's tongue was like velvety heaven against his ass, which he'd previously only ever played with lightly and with his fingers. This was a whole new level of depraved, perverted pleasure and he loved every second of it. He whimpered and moaned as his hips grinded forward, but only by a fraction of an inch as they had to remain stable despite the intense pleasure. The only word he could think of to describe the way he tasted was "thick" and, as the shower water washed sweat away from his body, he never figured out a better word for it. Despite the soft, vivid pleasure of his own tongue and the addicting and erotic taste of his own sweaty ass, Roy couldn't get enough. His tongue could only reach so far, only push so hard. He needed to jack off, needed to feel the mixture of pleasures and he couldn't do that while holding his own head like this. The dullahan had an idea.

Roy gasped as he pulled back, his tongue slick with the sweat and taste of his own body. It was mounting nearer and nearer with every shameful action he took, but Roy needed more. He reached over and turned the shower off, stepping out and laying a towel down onto the floor. On the towel, he placed his own head face-up. And then, he lowered himself down against it. The feeling of his tongue, the taste of his ass, and the sound of his moans were all Roy experienced for the next blissful minute.

Roy couldn't stop moaning as he sniffed and huffed his own scent from the sack sitting against his nose, his tongue brushing against his ass over and over again. The musky smell and taste were driving him crazy while he jerked off, slick rivulets of pre-cum sliding down his shaft. The sticky substance dripped down his cute balls, and he rolled his hips back just an inch to let his tongue run over the rough skin of his sack to lick it up. Murmuring the whole time, Roy collapsed down onto his knees and began to grind his crotch against his own mouth, his cute hips making desperate little jerks as the white-hot pleasure pushed towards the tip of his cock and threatened to explode. He couldn't resist, jerking his little cock fast and hard as a risky thought entered his head.

Throwing caution to the wind, the dullahan cried out with hot pleasure as he angled his cock down at his own mouth, shooting hot strings of cum all over his own face. Letting his tongue loll out in ecstasy, he eagerly accepted his own pent-up load and the hot sensation of cum spattering his cheeks and face just made it all the more hot and perverted. He caved in immediately, painting his own mouth with spurt after spurt of tasty thick cum until his quivering cock could produce no more. It was several moments of sheer, hot bliss as his orgasm began to ebb away and the shame of what he'd done returned with a burning vengeance upon his cheeks. But, as he sucked his own cock clean and swallowed every drop, the pleasure easily outweighed the embarrassment.  
For a minute or so.

As Roy cleaned himself off, he should've thought about wrapping a towel around his soft, nude body. He stepped out of the bathroom and nearly walked right into Melody, his big sister's friend, standing just outside the bathroom. They both gasped, but it was hard to say whose cheeks were redder as Melody's eyes roamed up and down the boy's curvy, naked frame. The realization that Melody had almost certainly heard every heavy gasp, every desperate moan, every pleasured whimper crossed the dullahan's mind. Although Roy's burning embarrassment kept him silent, the girl eventually spoke as she brushed a hand nervously through the black bangs hanging in front of her face.

"S-so, I had to come get Serra's phone charger..."

Roy just stood there, wishing he was literally anywhere else in the world.

"...And I was wondering if you wanted me to stay a minute longer?"

He looked up to her and realized what she was getting at. Her own body language was matching his, with closed legs and embarrassed avoidance to eye contact. Maybe being right here wasn't so bad right now, he thought. Roy clutched his towel and nodded, gesturing to the shower.

"C-care to join me?" he asked, his voice squeaking just a bit with nerves.

Melody started to get undressed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a small ongoing series. Roy the Dullahan is an original character of mine.


End file.
